STRIKE BACK
STRIKE BACK jest szesnastym openingiem anime Fairy Tail w wykonaniu BACK-ON. Postacie Tekst Utworu Polski= Nawet jeśli szansa na zmianę przeznaczenia jest bardzo mała, to czy ten jeden procent nie wystarczy, by próbować stawić opór? Pewnie znów będziesz zwalał wszystko na los. Nie, nie będę! Zmienię go, ponieważ byłoby wspaniale, gdybyśmy mogli razem zobaczyć przyszłość. Do dzieła! Doświadczenia z walki pozwolą nam dojrzeć, hej! Rozpędźmy ciemne chmury! Przeszywające niebo błyskawice podsycają ogień duszy mej. By zobaczyć przyszłość, muszę pozbyć się tego koszmaru! Strach przed przeszłością, przyszłością lub dniem dzisiejszym? Nie obawiam się tego, co za mną, i śmiało zmierzam w stronę jutra. Oddajcie mi moją dumę! Nie przestaję krzyczeć, ponieważ dość już mam widoku łez. Nigdy nie ustanę... Nic nie jest w stanie mnie powalić! Wiejący z tyłu wiatr odpędza przeciwności losu! Chcę chronić uśmiechy stojących za mną ludzi! Już zawsze... Pozbędę się dla nas twego bólu! Niech nasze smutki spoczywają w pokoju! Nigdy nie spocznę... |-| Rōmaji= (Strike Back!) Kidō sura kae rarenai kurai no kakuritsuda to shite mo 1 pāsento demo areba mo chiron teikō desho? Shosen, 'unmei' to nagetsuke raretatte, No I Won't! Hikkurikaeshite, Because datte kimi to mirai wo miretara saikō janai? Bring it on! cuz I'm jus gonna grow up in the battle HEY!! Buchi nuku donten! Still burning my fire ten wo kirisaku raimei I gotta kakikesu Nightmare tada mirai ga mitakute! Kako, mirai, soshite iki teru ima, I ain't scared of my past and now for taku sa reta asu Screaming out for my pride!! Namida mitakunai kara, sakebi tsuzukeru yo! Zutto... (I'm never falling down! Oi kaze wo se ni fukitobasu Destiny!) Kono senaka ni aru, egao mamoritai kara! Zutto... (I gotta blast off your pain for you and me! Kanashimi nante Rest in peace!) Nando demo... |-| Kanji= (Strike Back！) 軌道すら変えられないくらいの確率だとしても 1パーセントでもあればもちろん抵抗でしょ？ 所詮、「運命」と投げつけられたって、No I Won't! ひっくり返して、Because だってキミと未来を見れたら最高じゃない？ Bring it on! cuz I'm jus gonna grow up in the battle HEY!! ぶち抜く曇天！ Still burning my fire 天を切り裂く雷鳴 I gotta かき消すNightmare ただ未来が見たくて！ 過去、未来、そして生きてる今、 I ain't scared of my past and now for 託された明日 Screaming out for my pride!! 涙見たくないから、叫び続けるよ！ ずっと… (I'm never falling down! 追い風を背に吹き飛ばすDestiny!) この背中にある、笑顔守りたいから！ ずっと… (I gotta blast off your pain for you and me！悲しみなんて Rest in peace!) 何度でも… |-| English= (Strike Back!) Even though the probability of changing an orbit is low Don't you think that even one percent of it will stand up? After all, if "fate" gets thrown in my way, No I Won't! I'll turn it around, Because wouldn't it be perfect to see the future with you? Bring it on! cuz I'm jus gonna grow up in the battle HEY!! Vanish the dullness in the clouds! Still burning my fire like a thunder cutting through heaven I gotta get rid of Nightmare, I just wanna see the future! Past, future, and the present we're living in, I ain't scared of my past and now for the tomorrow that's entrusted to me Screaming out for my pride!! I don't want to see your tears, so I'll keep on screaming! Always... (I'm never falling down! It's my destiny to blow away the wind!) I want to protect your smile which relies on my back! Always... (I gotta blast off your pain for you and me! May the sadness rest in peace!) Anytime again... Nawigacja Kategoria:Muzyka Kategoria:Openingi